We Were Once Familiar
by EmpressHimiko
Summary: After the war- both were thinner then they had ever been in their long lives and both felt as though passing out was a real possibility that they would not entertain. - Slight gore and horror elements
Fandom: Hetalia

Title: We Were Once Familiar

Pairing/Characters: Past/Possibly-Present China/Japan

Summary: After the war- both were thinner then they had ever been in their long lives and both felt as though passing out was a real possibility that they _would not_ entertain.

Length: About 800 words

Rating: General/K - slight horror and gore elements

As always, I love comments/likes/reblogs! It's been a long while since I've written and I'm pretty busy with uni right now, but I'd love to add to these things when I have time! 3 Thank you for reading!

This scene was at a glance, familiar. The two wore the same kind of garb they always wore to these sorts of things and both sat in the same sort of position they always sat it; but upon closer examination the severity of the situation permeated the air with grief. One wore a thick bandage where the sash to his gown would be and the air faintly smelled of rot around him, but still he carried himself with elegance and his eyes were pensive: the other held himself in a threadbare tunic and pants, both were clean but almost showed skin through thin spots on the fabric, and his face was shuttered with business. Both were thinner then they had ever been in their long lives, and both felt as though passing out was a real possibility that they _would not_ entertain.

The old nation twirled the pipe in his elegant fingers, the thin length vaguely erotic and intriguing in the sheer ability to twist it in such a manner without dumping ash all over the pretty scroll before him; which was far out dated anyways, but some habits won't die.

"But," he asked softly, the frown just as soft as his voice, "What of Okinawa?" His intelligent eyes flicked up to his (former) brother, eyebrow arched delicately and mouth sensually opened to a witty reply.

The pipe continued to whirl, slowly and pensively.

"Okinawa is mine," the elder nation replied crisply, "like Hong Kong before her, my children I try to keep." _But I did let you go_ , went as unsaid as the affairs that kept Hong Kong away from China.

 _I'm so sorry I let you go._

Japan's mouth was carefully traced by a sweetly pink tongue, "So then," he said softly, "I should remove all trade and emissaries, exclude her from my treaties?" The fear held in China was tangible, even though they were still before he felt him stiffen, the un-thought could-s echoing a bit in his mind, "Do you have the time she needs? Time for the terror she feels when she sees America-san? Are you ready to care for her like I am?"

Seeing the fear in his eyes, the worry of how well he could take care of the child enveloping him for a moment, Japan smiled, tilting his head to the side, his eyes closing for a moment.

"I am sick," he admitted quite seriously, but with that slightly insane lilt, "America-san made it so, but I can take better care of her. You're a jumbled mess of provinces, what can you do?"

China opened his mouth, and closed it again, and then cleared his throat. "Okinawa," he said quietly, "is my daughter, mine alone."

The pipe was put down.

An eyebrow rose, "She is yours alone?" the voice lilted softly, "I didn't realize you were in congress with yourself, I suppose Hong Kong is solely your child as well?" There was a soft laugh, "And Taiwan is all your child as well?" The smile was more cat-like now, a bit too wide, and his eyes were merry slits in the face of his most cherished brother- _I don't want to see you like this_ \- "And what of the uprisings in your provinces? I can see the way you walk today, Yao-san," he paused, "Everyone can." He laughed a little, a soft giggle that seemed fitting with the insanity that leaked out ever slightly, "I didn't realize you could _fuck_ yourself, Yao, it must be quite powerful with the way you limp."

Then the smile dropped.

"Is the prospect of speaking with me really so terrifying?" Kiku said flatly, his lips thin and voice grave, _You hate me?_ Yao couldn't look at Kiku, could not look at his eyes anymore.

 _Do you really hate me so?_

China paused, and licked his lips. He sighed once, licked his lips once, then twice, but before he could counter, Japan signed the bottom of the scroll.

"I'll keep her, I'll care for her," he said softly, the insanity now a whisper in an even voice, "and please, tell them I will watch them from afar."

There was a pause; and Japan stood, bowed low, and walked to the door.

He looked back at China, and there was a weight in the gaze that passed between them, "Please, Yao," where his voice used to curl mockingly, it gently caressed his name, "tell them I will watch over them," he repeated, his eyes soft, _I beg you._

With that, he turned and left. When he was outside the home, he could not help himself; he keeled over, vomited, and cried behind a bush.

Yao sat alone for a moment, stood, and looked outside the window; and as he had for so many years, he watched Kiku walk away and wished him well.

 _It would not hurt so, if I did not love you so much._

 **As always, please review! As or right now, this story is what it is. If people show an interest in this, I am much more likely to write more!**

IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE ALL THE STUFF I AM WORKING ON, CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR [fadedempire . tumblr . com] I will be posting chapters, drabbles, head canons, and general thought there. While I hope to update some stuff and post a story or two I'm working on, lots of what will be on my tumblr will be things that are in-progress. I'm sort of hoping that posting it there will a. get me some feedback and b. help me finish them because people like them.

 **Would you like to beta-read some of my stuff and help me sort out my thoughts? Would you like to suggest/debate different ways for these stories to go? just want to say hello? Send me a message!**


End file.
